The Melancholy of Halloween Town
by The Little Strange Person
Summary: One year after the movie,Jack goes out of town. Once he returns he finds that Halloween town is no longer the same.Sally is kidnapped and few people are dead. With the help of a young girl named Annabelle can they set things to normal?
1. Jack meets Annabelle

Remember kids, TNBC is owned by Tim Burton except for Annabelle and the phantom/vampire.

Jack wondered into the graveyard. Ever since he came back to Halloween Town, everything became suspicious. The town was abandoned and there were a stains of blood. Suddenly, he heard an eerie voice from the graveyard.

"We lay my love and I, beneath the weeping willow and now alone I lie, and weep beside the tree…"

Jack followed the voice further into the graveyard.

"Singing oh, willow waly till my lover returns to me…"

Jack stopped for a moment and looked up at a disfigured girl he had never met before. After she finished her song, Jack spoke up to her.

"Do you know what happened to this town by any chance?" he asked.

"Most of them locked themselves in their own houses while three people died and four were kidnapped by a vampire and a phantom,"

She pointed to a short witch, a clown, and the mad scientist, all dead.

"Do you know who the people were that got kidnapped?" Jack said.

The girl nodded and then replied "Three of them were children who appear to be in costumes and the other was a young woman with red hair,"

Jack gasped in horror. "Oh my God, Sally!"

Who's Sally? Is she your girlfriend or something?" the girl said.

"Yes. Yes indeed. Now I need to hurry and set things right."

He walked away to town square as fast as he can until the girl cried "Wait! I can help!"

She pulled a long needle filled with ink from her dress pocket. Jack thought about having her as a sidekick. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Alright then uh…what is your name?"

"Annabelle" she replied sweetly.

"Right, well come with me."

Annabelle smiled and followed him to the town square.

Well since this is my first fanfic it was bound to suck (yes I have a very low self esteem) so…uh…yeah…I will allow flaming for this story so I can get some tips to improve this story. Also this song that was in here is not mine. It was from a movie called **The Innocence **by Jack Clayton. You can find the song here:

.com/watch?v=Y4RSFDoM7YM

So thanks for reading this even if it did suck-Danish -muffin


	2. The fight is on!

Alright, remember kids...oh I already did that did I? Never mind then.

Jack left the graveyard with Annabelle trotting behind. Jack then pulled a small box from his pocket.

"What's that, a ring?" Annabelle said.

"Yep. I was going to ask Sally's hand in marriage but I guess I have to find her."

Annabelle lost interest about Jack's soon to be fiancée. She thought love was pathetic. Instead, she stared at a small dog that pranced towards Jack.

"I'm glad I can find you, Zero." Jack said, petting him.

Annabelle wanted to pet him, too but the happiness was interrupted. A demon popped up and tried to grab Jack. Annabelle dodged it and ran behind it. She aimed her needle with caution, knowing it was her only one.

"Annabelle, what are you doing?!" Jack cried.

Annabelle ignored him and climbed on the demon. Once she got to where the heart should be, she stabbed it and injected the ink in. As she jumped off, she waited patiently for it to die.

The demon collapsed on the floor making her laugh insanely.

Jack grabbed her by the arm. If there was one demon, there may be more.

"C'mon, we don't have much time to lose!"

In ten minutes, they were at the lab. Jack peered around the room until he saw a jar with a green spiral. Slowly, he opened the jar. The spiral landed on his hand. What was this thing? What does it do? The answers have to be answered.

Unexpectedly, Jack used the object to whip the empty jar and breaking it. Zero barked wildly and Annabelle shouted:

"What the hell was that?"

"It's just a jar,"

Annabelle studied the whip carefully.

"Is that supposed to be your weapon?"

Jack nodded and the three left the lab.

Annabelle watched for ememies and refilled her needle with ink while Jack thought to himself. He thought about the citizens that were locked up for safety and the people who caused this.

Why were they here? Were they Oogie's replacements after his death last year? Jack wanted to snap out of it but it was impossible. Nothing this crazy has happened in Halloween town. It made the Christmas incident look like nothing compared to right now.

"I can do this," he repeated over and over to himself.

"Mr. Jack?" Annabelle whispered. "Remember that one demon? I think there's more only they looked completely different.

A/N: Like the first one, this was short but there is going to be better chapters that are longer and with better action, character torture, and moar death! So bye for now- Danish muffin.


End file.
